


capture me.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Make Up, Makeup, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surprises, Weddings, YouTube, Youtuber AU, gaming youtuber youngho, nct - Freeform, other characters to be added as well, youtuber! Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Ten rolls his eyes as Youngho's screams can be heard through the walls of his filming room, and shoots a look at the camera. ''doofus can't shut up for even one damn second.''Ten, better known as MakeUpTennie on his YouTube channel, lives with his boyfriend, Youngho, whom is better known as JohnnyPlaysGames on his own YouTube channel, and for some godforsaken reason he doesn't know when to stop screaming.aka beauty vlogger Ten and gamer Youngho's daily lives as YouTube boyfriends.





	1. Interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so i noticed that AO3 has a significant lack of youtuber au's, and i felt like this would fit right in. i'm basically going to adding chapters, tags and characters to this story, just one shots about their lives as youtubers. some might go into the past, some might be in the future, i don't know. i'm gonna upload at least every week, maybe sometimes every four days or so. 
> 
> i hope you will all enjoy reading this as much as i loved writing this first chapter, and had fun planning a few chapters in advance! 
> 
> love ya!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/softyjseo

‘’Okay, so the next step will be applying the new foundation, which is a collaboration between.. let me see,’’ Ten pouts, turning the small box in his hand to read the name of the product designers. ‘’Ah! Missha and Frida Kahlo! This foundation is supposed to be full coverage and should actually moisturize my skin as well as brighten it, whatever that means, so let’s give it a try.’’ Ten quickly opens the tiny box, effectively retrieving the small case.

He stops in his tracks, however, as he hears faint screaming through the walls. He rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers to make sure his editor knows to edit this part out, and groans. ‘’Youngho! Shut the hell up!’’ Ten hears Youngho yell once more, and he curses under his breath.

‘’I told him I’d be filming right now, fucker.’’ Ten mutters under his breath. He sits and waits, the screaming becoming less loud. Ten snaps his fingers again, and smiles back at the camera. ‘’short interruption, everyone. My boyfriend clearly doesn’t know that screaming at his computer screen won’t make his gaming skill any better.’’ Ten snorts to himself, finally opening the package.

‘’as you can see, the foundation comes with it’s own sponge. But, as some of you guys may know, I hate using these type of sponges.’’ Ten smiles at the camera, showing off the foundation before leaning back in his chair and grabbing his beauty blender.

‘’According to Taeyong-hyung, this foundation is better than the Hera True-Wear foundation, which is almost impossible, but sure.’’ While padding on the foundation, Ten gives his criticism with a joking tint, a smile plastered on his face. ‘’Okay, it’s definitely full coverage, holy shit.’’ He turns his head, letting the light of his studio lights illuminate his skin. Looking at himself in the monitor on the make up table, he smiles.

‘’the glow it gives your skin while still being slightly matte is abso-‘’ A loud yell interrupts Ten’s praise, and he groans. ‘’Seo Youngho! I swear to god!’’ Ten yells back, standing up. He swings the door leading to the hallway open, and stomps over to Youngho’s gaming studio which is located across the hall from Ten’s own recording/make-up room.

Ten pounces on the door, and he can hear Youngho groan. ‘’sorry guys, duty calls.’’ Ten rolls his eyes as he listens to Youngho’s muffled voice, and opens the door.

‘’I am recording.’’ He says, putting his hands on his waist. He looks at Youngho, who’s turned his desk chair around and is smiling at Ten. _Dammit,_ the Thai boy thinks. His boyfriend is too adorable for this, and he can’t stay mad long as Youngho keeps on smiling. ‘’I’m sorry babe. I was just about to do the outro.’’ Ten snorts, but nods.

He turns around, walking back to the threshold of the door. ‘’I love you!’’ Youngho says, and Ten smiles to himself before opening his mouth. ‘’I love you too.’’ He answers, and closes the door.

Sitting back down in his recording chair, Ten snaps his finger. ‘’everyone, my boyfriend is an idiot.’’ He smiles into the camera, knowing his viewers would never take him seriously because Ten always spoke good about his boyfriend, even in the many collabs that they have done.

‘’anyway, let’s continue.’’

Putting down the lipstick Ten was using just now, he smiles at the camera. ‘’so, this completes the look for today. I must say, I’m not too disappointed with the look, but the eyeshadow was a real bitch to blend.’’ He holds up the palette, and laughs. ‘’I will not be using this again, although it does look good after you blend it for a while.’’ Ten turns his head in a couple directions, showing the camera different angles.

‘’Tennie!’’ Ten smiles fondly as he hears Youngho yell his name, and he turns his head. ‘’come in!’’ he yells back, and not even a second later Youngho opens the door.

‘’oh shit you’re still recording.’’ The older of the two whispers, and Ten snorts. ‘’you don’t have to whisper.’’ Ten waves his boyfriend over, patting the seat next to him. ‘’come join the shot.’’ Youngho shrugs, and walks over to him.

He leans in to kiss Ten on the lips, but the shorter stops him by holding up his hand. ‘’sorry babe, I didn’t set my face yet and I don’t want to get my lips smudged for the outro.’’ Youngho rolls his eyes, but sits down nonetheless.

‘’fine.’’

‘’look who joined us, guys!’’ Ten motions to Youngho, and he waves. ‘’can you tell us why you thought recording while I was recording was a great idea?’’ Ten asks, and Youngho gasps before shaking his head. ‘’nuh uh, don’t do that. I thought you had already finished because you told me you had started recording at one. It was three when I started.’’

Ten blushes from embarrassment. He had gotten distracted by his Instagram for a little too long. ‘’blame Instagram for that one. Anyway, what do you think of the look?’’ Ten turns his head to look at Youngho, and he smiles.

Youngho smiles back, grabbing Ten his chin softly, turning his head in different directions to check the look. After a couple seconds, he hums approvingly. ‘’I like it, even though the eyeshadow looks a bit rough. And your concealer didn’t blend that well.’’ Ten snorts at that, through the years of them dating and Youngho watching Ten do his make-up, the older seemed to have learned a bit.

‘’look at you. You should start your own make up channel.’’ Youngho chuckles, dropping his hand from Ten’s face. ‘’I’ll stick to gaming, thank you very much.’’

‘’anyway, thank you guys so, so much for watching. I hope you enjoyed this look, and all the links to the products will be in the description down below. Don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe to become a part of the family! I’ll see you guys on Thursday, love you!’’ Ten smiles and waves, and Youngho does the same before kissing Ten on the cheek cheekily.

The shorter boy shrieks, before giggling. ‘’dammit Youngho.’’

‘’You love me.’’

‘’that, I do.’’ Ten snaps his fingers, signalizing that the video is now over. ‘’what game were you playing?’’

‘’The Last Of Us two came out last night, and since the first one is actually one of the first games I ever played on my channel, I thought it would be appropriate for me to do a playthrough of the second one as well.’’

Youngho had been doing YouTube for a little while longer than Ten, two years to be exact, and had grown to become one of the biggest gaming channels to date. He’s incredibly proud of his boyfriend, and can’t help but smile at the thought of eighteen year old Youngho sitting in his childhood bedroom, uploading his first ever playthrough episode.

‘’I can’t wait to watch it. Are you leaving the part in of me barging into your room?’’ Youngho chuckles, nodding. ‘’my viewers seem to love you more than me.’’ He pouts, and Ten giggles. ‘’well that’s good, because mine seem to like you more than me.’’

‘’we should just take over each other’s channels.’’

‘’have you seen me play horror games? I usually don’t even make it past the loading screen.’’ Youngho snorts, nodding his head. ‘’I don’t even want to think about you playing resident evil or something.’’ Ten shudders at the thought. He will genuinely never understand the love Youngho has for anything horror related.

‘’anyway, I came in to ask you whether or not it was okay for Taeyong and Jaehyun to come over tonight.’’ Ten nods, always up for hanging out with his friends. Taeyong is one of Ten’s best friends, and conveniently also a beauty YouTuber. While Taeyong tends to stick to only K-beauty, Ten will sometimes venture into the world of Western beauty products.

Although, Taeyong did nearly faint after receiving a Jeffree Star pallet in the mail from the YouTuber himself. Ten had also gotten it, and they both freaked out for a decent amount of time before both tweeting the beauty YouTuber.

‘’alright, I’ll text them. Oh and babe, I’m going to film another video in a bit.’’ Youngho makes to stand up, but Ten stops him and puckers his lips, hinting at the older. Youngho rolls his eyes, ‘’I thought kissing wasn’t allowed until you set your make up?’’ Ten groans, and grabs the closest setting spray.

He quickly sprays, and Youngho laughs. ‘’I will never understand how you don’t flinch whenever you spray that stuff on your face.’’ Ten giggles, ‘’years of practice.’’ He puckers his lips again, and Youngho snickers before granting his boyfriend a kiss. Ten smiles as Youngho pulls back, watching his boyfriend retreat from his filming room.

‘’have fun filming!’’ he exclaims, and Youngho responds with a chuckle.

Ten turns around, only to notice that the camera is still running. ‘’if you don’t cut that out, Doyoung, I will hunt you down.’’

He knows Doyoung keeps all the bloopers he makes in a separate file, and Ten sometimes decides to upload them when he doesn’t have time to film because of a trip, or something else coming up. Doyoung loves editing those videos to death, and honestly whenever Youngho and Ten watch them, the duo wants to kill and hug Doyoung at the same time.

Ten’s bloopers tend to involve Youngho walking into the room and interrupting the video. Once, when Ten was trying out a new face mask he was busy spreading on his face, and Youngho walked into the bathroom Ten was filming in only to inform Ten that he was still wearing make-up.

Doyoung kept that in the video, and while Ten was ashamed, Youngho loved it.

 

After Ten cleans up the room a little bit, he walks out into the hallway. Before he can make his way downstairs, though, he hears Youngho in his recording room. ‘’babe?’’ Ten asks, and doesn’t get a reply.

Ten giggles mischievously, remembering that Youngho was filming. Tiptoeing towards his boyfriends room, the door is open. Youngho is seated at his desk, his recording software, his face cam and microphone settings on his left monitor, while his right monitor has his twitter open and the middle one displays the actual game he’s playing. To Ten, the entire set up looked way too intimidating. Youngho’s studio microphone hangs from the wall, and Youngho is silent as he pushes some buttons on his controller.

‘’Okay, guys, this place is absolutely terrifying.’’ Ten watches as Youngho turns his character around, and checks the to see whether or not he himself is visible in the camera yet. He’s not, and he smiles before taking a tentative step forward.

‘’I can’t even fucking hear the zombies. When did this game turn into a fucking hor-‘’ Youngho’s sentence is interrupted as he yelps loudly, jumping in his chair when Ten screams ‘’boo!’’ while simultaneously placing his hands on Youngho’s shoulder.

Youngho heaves, dropping his controller on his desk before turning his head. ‘’fucking hell babe.’’ He clutches his heart, and Ten full on laughs, doubling over just from Youngho’s expression.

‘’it’s called payback!’’

‘’payback isn’t giving me a heart attack! You could’ve kille-‘’ Youngho stops talking and whips his head around only to see his character dying from zombies attacking. He turns to Ten, who innocently smiles back at him.

‘’you almost killed me but you actually killed Ellie.’’ Ten frowns, his confusion probably perfectly shown on his face. ‘’it’s the main character of the game, tennie.’’ Ten shrugs and smiles, ‘’have fun filming!’’ he kisses Youngho’s cheek before turning around, walking out of the room.

‘’thanks, babe.’’ He hears Youngho say, and Ten smiles as he walks down the stairs with Youngho’s voice booming through the house.

 


	2. a day in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!  
> my first weekly update hehehehe
> 
> the response this au has gotten is insane and i hope you guys will love this too! 
> 
> x d.
> 
> see ya next wednesday.

‘’look babe, you look absolutely adorable in that hoodie, but you have way too many.’’ Ten laughs as Youngho points the camera at him. Ten pouts, however, as he turns to look at the mirror again.

‘’You’ll just have to move your clothes!’’ he exclaims, and Youngho snorts.

‘’even more than I’ve already done? I might just start sneakily throwing your stuff out.’’ Ten gasps, turning his head to look at the snickering giant and pouting. Youngho groans at that, and Ten grins knowing that he has won this fight.

‘’okay fine. But only because you look adorable.’’ Ten laughs as Youngho turns the camera to capture his face with a pout. ‘’guys, Ten is taking over our closet.’’

After Ten gets changed back into his normal clothes, the couple walks around the store. Their hands tightly intertwined with Ten holding the camera in his right hand, cheerily giving commentary for everything and anything that he sees.

‘’do you think Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-ah are done at Louis Vuitton?’’ Ten shrugs, turning the camera back onto his face.

‘’so we’re at Gucci right now, because mister,’’ Ten points at Youngho, and he jokingly bites Ten’s finger. Ten yelps and blushes, embarrassed. Youngho laughs, ‘’I hate you. Anyway, mister wanted some sunglasses. I ended up with a hoodie, and right now, Jaehyun-ah and Taeyong-hyung are in Louis Vuitton looking at bags for Tae.’’

‘’I have no idea why he likes Louis Vuitton bags, honestly.’’ Youngho comments as the duo continues walking, hands still intertwined as they make their way to the register. ‘’Honestly, me neither. The new collection isn’t that pretty.’’

‘’oh no, I was just talking about the ridiculous prices.’’ Ten snorts.

‘’you’re buying Gucci sunglasses, idiot.’’ Youngho turns his head to look at Ten and smiles mockingly, ‘’that’s different.’’

‘’how is that different?!’’

‘’Sunglasses are useful! When the sun is annoying, you use sunglasses. When you have bags under your eyes, sunglasses will have your back! It’s simple.’’ Ten stops walking and drops Youngho’s hand in order to clasp a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh.

‘’what?’’ His boyfriend asks, standing a few feet away.

‘’a bag will carry everything you want to take with you. It’s way more useful than a pair of sunglasses.’’ Ten comments, turning the camera to Youngho’s face. The older deflates, pouting.

‘’I hate it when you’re right.’’ Ten laughs and shakes his head. He turns the camera off as they walk up to the cash register. After paying, the duo walks out of the store and are greeted by Taeyong and Jaehyun sitting on a nearby bench. Taeyong is holding a Louis Vuitton bag in his hand, and Ten gasps.

‘’which one did you buy?’’ He asks, crowding into Taeyong’s space to see. Taeyong chuckles, opening the bag to show him.

‘’It’s the Twist MM bag. The black one.’’ Ten squeaks as Taeyong pulls it out of the box, and he can hear Jaehyun and Youngho chuckle. The two beauty guru’s turn their heads toward their boyfriends and pout, before turning back to the bag.

‘’I was planning on buying the red Twist MM one! We can match!’’ Taeyong squeals, nodding his head. ‘’let’s match at beauty con!’’ ten nods happily, and grabs his camera.

‘’guys, Taeyong-hyung and I just decided to match our bags at Beauty con in Los Angeles. If you also have the Twist MM Louis Vuitton bag, doesn’t matter which colour, bring it so we can all match!’’ Taeyong nods, putting his chin on Ten’s shoulder.

‘’Jaehyun hates this bag, but don’t tell anyone I said that.’’

‘’Hey!’’ Jaehyun exclaims from next to Youngho where they had been standing ever since the duo started freaking out over the bag. ‘’can we go to the Video Game Alley now?’’ Youngho asks, and to his credit, even Jaehyun groans.

As the only person with a ‘regular’ job -if you can call modelling for different clothing lines regular- Jaehyun doesn’t really care for games, either.

‘’Oh come on! I want to check out some of the new releases that I didn’t get in the mail.’’ Ten rolls his eyes at the camera, but nods nonetheless.

‘’O my god! It’s Taeyong-oppa and Ten-oppa!’’ The duo turns their heads at the mention of their names, watching two teenage girls rushing towards them.

‘’hey girls! You’re in the vlog, say hi!’’ Ten smiles at the girls and turns the camera to them, and they wave happily. ‘’it’s so amazing to see you guys! I’ve been a fan of your channels since the beginning. My name is Minseo, by the way.’’ One of the girls rambles, and Ten smiles at her. ‘’would you guys like a picture?’’ Taeyong asks, and both girls nod.

‘’Youngho-hyung, can you take it?’’ Youngho steps forward and nods, taking Minseo’s phone as the four of them huddle together. ‘’what’s your name?’’ Ten asks as he wraps his arm around the girl who hadn’t introduced herself yet.

She blushes, ‘’My name is Daeun.’’ She bows her head, and Ten smiles at her.

‘’it’s nice to meet you!’’

‘’Ready?’’ Youngho asks, and the four of them nod. The gamer takes a few pictures before handing back the phone. ‘’can we have some pictures with you two, too?’’ Daeun asks, her voice soft as she points at Ten and Yougho.

Ten smiles, and nods. ‘’of course!’’

After all the pictures are done, the girls thank the men diligently before the four of them walk off to make their way towards the Game Valley.

 

‘’okay guys,’’ Ten turns on the camera again, Youngho standing next to him as they’re cramped into an aisle at the store.

‘’Youngho is forcing me to buy my own switch, because I keep playing on his and messing up his save files. I’m going to go broke.’’ Youngho shakes his head and holds up the switch ten is planning on buying,

‘’you literally just bought a Gucci hoodie. I think you can afford this.’’ Ten rolls his eyes, but sighs. ‘’okay, fine. But I want a custom case.’’ Youngho chuckles, and Ten lets him lead him towards the Switch cases.

Ten gasps, handing the camera to Youngho before grabbing a teal case, a pink heart on the back. ‘’I want this one.’’ He turns to show it off to the camera, and laughs as Youngho shakes his head with a  fond smile on his face.

‘’you’re so _incredibly_ gay, babe.’’ Youngho comments, and Ten snorts, faking offense.

‘’no, bro. I love pussy.’’ He lets his voice drop uncomfortably low, and Youngho laughs. ‘’that’s not what you were saying last night.’’ Ten gasps, his cheeks reddening quickly.

‘’Youngho!’’ He rushes over to turn the camera off, and Youngho chuckles as he wraps his arms around Ten’s waist. Ten smiles at Youngho, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his taller boyfriend on the lips.

‘’you love me.’’ Ten groans, but nods. Youngho kisses him again, his hold on Ten’s waist tightening as he smiles into the kiss.

‘’okay guys, PDA.’’ Jaehyun’s voice can be heard from somewhere behind them, and Ten groans as he pulls back from Youngho. ‘’you were literally all over each other not even ten minutes ago, so don’t start.’’ Youngho retorts, and Ten giggles in his hold.

Taeyong blushes at that, and shakes his head. ‘’alright, did we all get what we need? I’m hungry.’’

 

After paying for the switch, the case and some games Ten and Youngho can play together, the group is seated at a small restaurant down the road.

‘’taeyong-hyung, what are you having?’’ Ten turns the camera to Taeyong, and the older smiles before taking a sip of his coke. ‘’I’m getting some good old fashioned noodles. What about you?’’

‘’I saw they sushi, so I might get some of that with a small portion of noodles.’’ He explains into the camera, taking a sip of his drink.

‘’and what are you getting?’’ Taeyong grabs Jaehyun’s hand and Ten watches as the younger of the two places a kiss atop Taeyong’s head, eliciting a gag from both him and Youngho.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, ‘’I’m getting a salmon sandwich, same as Youngho-hyung.’’

‘’you guys are boring.’’

‘’says the one who’s getting noodles!’’

‘’Touche.’’

While they fall into comfortable chit chatting, Ten snaps a picture of his sushi before posting it on Snapchat.

Ten grabs a piece of his sushi, shoving it into his mouth just as Jaehyun turns to ask a question. ‘’so, how’s the apartment hunting going?’’ He chokes a little, and Youngho pats his back with a smile on his face, before turning to Jaehyun.

‘’it’s going alright. So far not too many things to our liking. But, we discussed maybe buying a house instead of an apartment.’’ He answers, and Ten nods in confirmation.

‘’You’d be okay with moving away from the city?’’ Taeyong asks, pointing his chopsticks at Ten knowingly.

Ten loved living in the city. He loved the hustle and bustle and the fact that everything he needed was close by. He loved watching the sun go down behind the buildings and he loved the crowds everywhere, no day ever the same.

But, Ten also knows that Youngho loves the suburbs and the greenery that comes with it. While Ten grew up in the busy streets of Bangkok, Youngho lived in Chigago for most of his life, his house nowhere near the big city. He knows that his boyfriend loves having space, peace and quiet, and quite honestly, Ten is curious as to how that feels.

‘’Yeah, it seems like something we’d do eventually and I feel like we’re ready.’’ Ten answers, and Taeyong giggles.

‘’first of all, you sound like you guys are adopting a kid, not buying a house. Secondly, finally.’’ Taeyong and Jaehyun had moved a little further into the country, still just an hour away from the city centre, and bought a house about a year ago, and if Ten had to believe Taeyong’s stories, it was everything the couple had ever wanted.

‘’Oh stop it.’’ Youngho buds in, grabbing Ten’s hand under the table. Ten smiles at him appreciatingly, and he sighs. ‘’it’s going to take some time to get used to not living in the city, but I’m excited.’’

‘’Uhm, guys, who posted our location?’’ Jaehyun interrupts the conversation with a worried look on his face. Ten looks around, and he gasps as he sees the amount of people standing at the doors of the restaurant.

‘’fuck I snapchatted something! I thought you weren’t able to see the napkins.’’ He groans out, and turns to look at his friends. ‘’yeah no, you can clearly see the name of the restaurant on the napkin.’’ Taeyong shows Ten his phone, his picture displayed on the screen. And indeed, tucked away into the right corner of the screen you’re able to see the name of the restaurant.

Ten groans, and Youngho stands up. ‘’I’m going to ask if they have a backdoor we can use.’’

‘’that’s a shit ton of people.’’ Taeyong comments, eyeing the crowd on the outside. ‘’why so many?’’ he asks, turning to look at Ten.

‘’I mean, I did just hit ten million subscribers. And you also have eight million, so it kind of adds up.’’ Ten mutters, and Jaehyun nods. ‘’you guys are too well known for this shit.’’ Taeyong giggles, ‘’I never expected people to actually do this. We’re just youtubers. It’s not like we’re idols or something.’’

Ten nods in agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t expected this either. Usually, he would be very careful with posting their location, always hiding the address or any other information that could potentially give away his location.

Youngho returns and grabs his jacket, putting a hand on Ten’s shoulder before turning to look at Jaehyun and Taeyong. ‘’they have a backdoor we can use and one of the waitresses ordered us a taxi. We’re leaving in five minutes.’’

They all stand up, and Ten grabs his camera, turning it on.

‘’so we were eating just now, as you saw in the last clip, but this happened,’’ Ten turns to show the amount of people mobbing the restaurant, and turns it back around. ‘’I love you guys a lot, and so do Youngho-hyung and Taeyong-hyung and we’re sorry we can’t go out there now. Thank you so much for coming if you did and I hope we meet in a better environment next time!’’

He puts the camera away again, and grabs Youngho’s hand. ‘’I’m sorry about this.’’ Youngho shakes his head, tightening his grip on Ten’s hand.

‘’Not your fault baby, it’s just part of the experience.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links:
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo) [Ten's bag](https://en.louisvuitton.com/eng-nl/products/twist-mm-epi-nvprod920005v) [Taeyong's bag](https://en.louisvuitton.com/eng-nl/products/twist-mm-epi-nvprod1080218v)


	3. Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i'm back with a new update! i hope you will enjoy. this chapter is dedicated to my good friend ash, who hyped it up to the gods after receiving a sneak peek. so. ily. she doesn't have AO3 because she's lazy, hehe. 
> 
> pls leave comments and stuff for me to read. it makes me smile!
> 
> x d.

‘’Hello you guys!’’ Ten waves enthusiastically at the camera, a smile on his face. ‘’today, as you may have read in the title, we have a guest!’’ a small chuckle is heard from behind the camera, and Ten rolls his eyes.

Youngho appears and sits next to Ten, kissing him on the cheek before turning to the camera. ‘’hey guys I am back!’’

‘’don’t act like this is your channel, asshole.’’ Ten hits him softly on the shoulder, and Youngho chuckles. ‘’it might as well be.’’ Ten looks at him and blinks, a little overexaggerated.

‘’anyway,’’ he sighs, turning back to the camera with a smile on his face. ‘’today, we are doing the ‘boyfriend does my make-up’ tag? Challenge?’’

‘’I think it’s a tag, babe.’’

‘’tag. A lot of other youtubers have done it, including our Chinese friends BeautywithWinWin and Kun, so we decided after a bunch of requests from you guys to give it a try.’’ Ten looks at Youngho, who smiles back at him and turns to look at the camera.

‘’basically, what’s going to happen is that I’m going to do Tenie’s make-up with all the products that he has displayed out for me on the table.’’ a bunch of products are laid out, from foundation to highlighter and mascara to lip gloss. Ten wanted Youngho to figure everything out himself.

‘’I’m not going to give him any tips!’’ Ten interrupts, and Youngho scoffs.

‘’you say that like I need any!’’ Ten rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at the camera.

‘’this is going to be a disaster.’’

And, just as Ten expected, it ends up being a disaster. Youngho somehow manages to confuse highlighter and eyeshadow, effectively making Ten’s eyelids look like a unicorn shat on them, while also forgetting to use primer. The lip stick looks a little wonkey and somehow Youngho used the wrong shade of foundation, but, he does remember the setting spray.

Oh, and Ten’s eyebrows look like a toddler drew them on.

‘’well, guys, I think I did pretty well.’’

Ten snorts, raising his -mind you, very badly drawn- eyebrows before bursting out in laughter. ‘’you did terribly, babe.’’ Youngho gasps, a joking hint to his tone of voice, and Ten pokes his cheek.

‘’well, you didn’t do _terrible_. You got the foundation on right. The wrong shade, though.’’ Ten laughs as Youngho pouts.

‘’that’s just putting it on your face and rubbing it on. Not that hard.’’ He comments, and Ten chuckles.

‘’well guys,’’ Ten turns back to look at the camera after giving Youngho a kiss on the cheek, and smiles, ‘’I think it is safe to say that Youngho-hyung will stick to gaming, and I will stick to doing the make-up.’’

Youngho kisses him on the cheek, and he laughs. ‘’yeah, I wouldn’t want you to throw my PlayStation controller out the window after getting jump scared.’’ Ten lets out a snicker, and he nods

‘’although, you can find us playing a game we have yet to decide on his channel, so go ahead and click over there.’’ Ten comments,

‘’if you aren’t sick of us just yet, of course.’’ Ten hits Youngho’s shoulder, and he laughs.

‘’Or, if you want to see Ten throw his controller to a wall, of course.’’

‘’we haven’t even played the game yet?’’ Ten looks at Youngho, confusion clear on the Thai boy’s face. Youngho chuckles, shaking his head.

‘’I’ve got a game picked out, don’t you worry.’’

After Ten ends the video and turns off the camera, he shoos Youngho out of the room to redo his make-up for the game collab, much to his boyfriends chagrin. –‘’ _I did that! Please leave it on for the video?_ ’’-, and walks out of the room with his face covered in simple make-up.

As he enters Youngho’s recording room, he’s met with the taller male already draped over the couch, talking into the camera. He stands and watches as his boyfriend introduces the video.

‘’Ahoy everyone, welcome aboard,’’ Ten rolls his eyes at Youngho’s cheeky intro. It came up in conversation often, as far as Ten even receiving questions about it in his Q&A video’s. ‘’ _Why hasn’t he changed it yet?_ ’’

As much as Ten loved how sentimental Youngho could be -he carried the movie ticket from their first date, which was, mind you, almost _eight years_ ago, in his wallet, for god’s sake- his intro was getting kind of old.

‘’Today, we’re going to be joined by my lovely boyfriend, Ten. Also known as MakeUpTennie.’’ Youngho looks up from the camera and smiles at Ten, which makes the youngers heart flutter. He beckons him over, and Ten sits down next to him on the foldable couch.

He waves, a smile on his face. ‘’sorry guys, you’re stuck with me for the next thirty minutes or so.’’ Youngho chuckles, lazily draping an arm over Ten’s shoulders.

‘’what are we doing today, babe?’’ Ten looks at Youngho questioningly, who just shrugs at him. Ten groans and rolls his eyes, turning to look at the camera.

‘’look, this is what I deal with every day.’’ He pinches Youngho’s side, who flinches away in response.

‘’anyway, we’re playing the original Outlast today!’’ Youngho enthusiastically yells, throwing his arms up. Ten, on the other hand, gasps in horror. He’s heard Youngho scream, yell and even watched him almost fall from his chair because of this game, and he’s terrified.

‘’Yeah, no. I’m out.’’ As Ten makes to stand up, a playful grin on his face, he feels Youngho wrap his arms around his middle in protest. ‘’Nuh uh, you’re staying here.’’  Ten groans, but shows defeat by sitting down again.

‘’didn’t this game come out in 2013?’’ Youngho nods, but shrugs.

‘’I felt like playing an old one, for old times sake.’’ Ten rolls his eyes, but nods. ‘’this isn’t a multiplayer game, though. So, what we’re going to do is each play a turn. Whenever one of us dies, we switch.’’ Ten’s eyes widen at his boyfriends explanation, which makes Youngho laugh.

Youngho moves to set up the game and the recording software, handing Ten the controller first. ‘’you’re starting.’’ Ten nods, and watches as the game loads up.

It starts with a driving scene, pitch black skies and a radio playing in the background.

‘’I already hate this.’’ Ten comments not even a minute into the game, and Youngho laughs. ‘’you’re gonna hate it even more in a couple minutes, babe.’’

And Youngho was right. After receiving his first jump scare, Ten flailing off the couch, he hands the controller to Youngho, who plays effortlessly -after he stops laughing- for over ten minutes without dying _once,_ and he just hands the controller over to Ten after saving.

‘’But you haven’t died yet? And I just barely calmed down.’’ Ten pushes the controller back into Youngho’s hands, and he chuckles.

‘’come on babe, please play a little more.’’ Ten surrenders and grabs the controller, pressing play. He walks around the room a little, not really focusing on background sounds as he comments on everything.

‘’I swear to god Youngho-hyung, if someth- _Jesus Fuck!_ ’’ Ten makes a noise that could be confused for a yell, a screech and just plain _noise_ or something in between as Miles, the character in the game, gets attacked from the back.

Ten jumps up from the couch, effectively dropping the controller onto the ground with a thump. While his breath comes out ragged and his heart is beating twenty thousand miles an hour, he turns to Youngho. The man in question is doubled over, his laughs filling up the room.

‘’you _knew_ this.’’ He spats playfully, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. Youngho shrugs innocently, a dopey smile on his face. Ten wants to kiss and punch it off at the same time.

It’s confusing.

‘’fuck that. Nope. Never playing that game _ever_ again.’’ Youngho is still laughing, his chest heaving while his laugh bubbles out. Ten groans, plopping down on top of him. The taller male lets out a loud ‘oof’, but wraps his arms around Ten nonetheless.

‘’I hope you had fun, asshole.’’ The shorter snaps, and Youngho nods into his shoulder.

‘’that indeed I did.’’

 

They end up cuddling on the couch after finishing up their videos, dinner still warm in their bellies and the television serving as background noise while both their gazes are fixed upon Ten’s laptop.

‘’ooh, this one has eight bedrooms _and_ a study!’’ Ten clicks the picture of the house, waiting for the website to load, while Youngho groans behind him. Ten feels two arms wrap around him even tighter, a head resting on his left shoulder as Youngho tries to look at the screen from where he’s laid down behind Ten.

‘’what are we supposed to do with _eight_ bedrooms babe?’’ He asks, and Ten shrugs. He scrolls down the page, clicking on the pictures of the house to view it in detail. He scrunches his nose at the first picture, though.

‘’that house looks like a freaking dump.’’ Youngho speaks the words before Ten can, and the Thai boy nods in agreement.

‘’rejected.’’

So far, they had viewed two houses, both of them in suburban areas with enough hustle and bustle for Ten, and they were enthusiastic about the houses, but still wanted to broaden their horizon.

‘’Ooh an apartment in Gangnam!’’ Ten says, pointing at the screen with his pinkie. He holds a chip in between his thumb and index finger, and Youngho chuckles.

‘’love we already live in Gangnam. I thought we were looking at houses.’’ Ten jokingly slumps his shoulder and nods, clicking the apartment away.

‘’ooh what about this one!’’ Youngho lifts his right arm, it being easier because his left arm is trapped underneath Ten’s body, and points at a house. Ten clicks on it, and they both gasp.

It’s literally perfect.

It looks beautiful, the outside well kept and a tiny front lawn present. The house has four bedrooms and a study, a backyard, a beautiful kitchen and three bathrooms.

Ten turns his head to look at Youngho, and raises his eyebrows. ‘’the house is fucking three blocks away from Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-ah.’’ The taller of the two moves his head from Ten’s shoulder and moves closer, a noise of confirmation low in his throat.

‘’shall we arrange an viewing?’’ Ten nods at Youngho’s words and clicks on the e-mail address from the house’s broker and starts typing away.

As Ten closes his laptop with a sigh, Youngho kisses his cheek. They both fall into a silence, the only noise coming from their breaths filling the living room.

‘’I’m going to miss Gangnam.’’ Ten mutters, wriggling his body around. Youngho frowns, and Ten giggles, kissing him on the lips.

‘’I know babe, but I would have gone crazy.’’ Ten nods. He knows his boyfriend needs the outdoors, needs the space. He needs to be able to move freely, and even though Youngho said he was fine with renting this apartment, Ten knew it was meant as a temporary thing.

And of course, Ten is fine with buying a house in a more peaceful and quieter area, if it means his boyfriend will be happy.

Youngho kisses him, their lips melting together like two puzzle pieces perfectly fitting together. They lazily make out like that for what seems like ages, sharing chips, kisses and laughs as they lay there.

It feels familiar. It feels like home. No matter how much they joked with each other, how much they showed online and how they sometimes fought over the simplest of things, they were head over heels for each other.

The love Youngho has for Ten sometimes surprises the younger. The sheer amount of _adoration_ Youngho has for Ten used to scare him, it used to rile him up because he didn’t know why Youngho felt that way. But after eight years of loving him, being with him and six years of living with him, Ten knows that this love is unconditional.

Sometimes the love Ten has for Youngho overwhelms him. Sometimes something as simple as waking up to him makes Ten’s heart curl, his stomach flip and his body warm. It used to scare him, but now he can’t do anything but let it happen, let the feeling light up his life and make him happy.

‘’I love you,’’ Ten mutters against Youngho’s lips, the words as soft as a whisper.

Youngho smiles, his arms around Ten’s body tightening their hold.

‘’I love you too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links:
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


	4. Element of surprise.

‘’what’s the cutest thing Youngho-oppa has ever done for you?’’ Ten smiles as he reads the question, putting his phone down to look at the camera. ‘’well,’’

 

It had been two weeks prior to that moment, and Ten was having one of his down days. They didn’t appear very often, sometimes creeping up on him like hunters, sometimes dropping down on his shoulders like a thunder strike.

That day had been one of those thunder strike days, and he hated it. He sat on the couch, wrapped in his blanket, a bag of chips next to him and Netflix turned on when Youngho walked into the room, camera in hand.

The older had tried everything to cheer Ten up already, but nothing worked. The truth was, it wasn’t just that day. Ten had been feeling sulky for a little over four days now, and Youngho was out of options. He tried taking Ten out, he tried cuddling, he tried slow sex, he tried reading to him from his favourite English novel -Ten has some weird obsession with Youngho’s English voice-. He had tried everything from under the sun that he knew usually cheered up his boyfriend, but nothing worked.

Ten perked up as his boyfriend strut toward the kitchen, his voice booming through the apartment. ‘’today, I have a special video planned.’’ Ten frowned. He didn’t recall Youngho telling him something about a special video.

Quickly, he grabbed his phone and checked the date. The date screamed at him, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him if it meant anything special.

‘’special in what way?’’ he decided to ask, and he heard Youngho chuckle from the kitchen.

‘’wouldn’t you like to know?’’ Ten whined. He stood up, wrapping the fuzzy blanket around himself like a walking burrito. He made his way into the kitchen, greeted by his boyfriend filming the coffee machine.

‘’oh, it’s an _artsy_ vlog?’’ He asked, waddling to Youngho. He wrapped his arms around Youngho’s waist, humming in satisfaction as he latched himself to Youngho’s back. The taller male chuckled, but nodded.

‘’yeah, I decided to give it a shot. Do you want to be in it?’’ Youngho asked, an emotion in his voice Ten couldn’t quite place. Which was weird, because he literally knew Youngho inside and out. Ten still nodded, however, and smiled.

‘’look who decided to join.’’ Youngho pointed the camera at Ten, who still hadn’t let go of Youngho’s back. He smiled and waved a hand, quickly turning his face away after that.

‘’I’m not wearing make-up.’’ He muttered, and Youngho snickered. ‘’neither am I.’’ Ten grumbled, slapping Youngho’s back.

‘’anyway, I made plans for the day. Would you mind getting dressed, babe? I have a surprise.’’ Ten frowned at that, raising his head from his boyfriends back. Youngho turned around in his grip, and kissed Ten’s forehead.

The smaller of the two smiled and nodded. He would do anything for Youngho, even if that meant getting dressed on a day where all he wanted to do was sleep and eat. Youngho smiled back, now kissing Ten on the lips fully.

They stayed like that for a while, just lazily moving their lips together. There was nothing sensual about it, the two of them just finding comfort in each other for just a few moments. Ten was the one who pulled back, unwrapping himself from his blanket and revealing his pyjama shorts and one of Youngho’s shirts.

‘’I’ll get dressed then.’’

After Ten had gotten freshened up and gotten dressed, now clad in a pair of comfortable ripped skinny jeans and one of his fluttering blouses adorning his torso, he walked into the living area of the apartment. He was met with Youngho already having his jacket on, a beanie on top of his head. He looked adorable.

‘’look at you, all cute.’’ Youngho commented, a smug smile on his face. Ten rolled his eyes, grabbing his own jacket before slipping into his black shoes. ‘’you don’t look too bad yourself, mister.’’ He got onto his tippy toes to kiss Youngho on the cheek, and squawked when Youngho bent down for him.

‘’the Uber is already downstairs.’’ Ten raised an eyebrow. Youngho almost never used Uber, always content with public transportation. It reminded him of the good old days, he had once said.

‘’When are you planning on telling me where we’re going?’’ Ten asked a few minutes later, interrupting Youngho who was talking into the camera about something. After they had gotten into the Uber, quite rushed might Ten add, Youngho seemed a little tense.

‘’That’s a surprise. Please wear this blindfold for now, though.’’ Ten raised both of his eyebrows this time, eyeing his boyfriend with a quizzical expression. The other snickered, smiling at Ten.

‘’don’t worry babe, you’ll love it.’’ Trusting those words, Ten let Youngho blindfold him in the back of the Uber. Youngho checked whether or not Ten could still see, and after adjusting it here and there Ten was left with just pitch black in front of his eyes.

‘’okay so now that Ten is officially blindfolded, the surprise can begin.’’ Youngho sounded extremely excited, and in turn, this made Ten smile from ear to ear. He still had this crushing feeling on his chest, though, his off day still an off day no matter how hard he tried to not let it overpower the excitement his boyfriend radiated.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Youngho wraps his gigantic hand around Ten’s left leg, shocking Ten awake from the quick nap he was taking.

‘’hey babe?’’ Youngho’s voice was soft, and Ten smiled as it reminded him of the way Youngho always woke him up. Soft voice, murmuring the words into Ten’s ear, kissing the shorter one on the neck and shoulder.

Ten nodded, turning his head to look at Youngho. Well, sort of. He was still blindfolded, after all.

‘’do you remember what you told me two days ago?’’

‘’I tell you a lot of things, babe. You have to be a bit more specific?’’ Ten scoffed, and he could hear Youngho trying to keep his laughter to himself.

‘’about your parents?’’ Ten snapped up, his head now frantically nodding. It had been two days ago, Ten at the peak of his sorrow and hollow feeling. He was missing his parents severely, his heart aching for his mother’s hugs.

He hadn’t felt them in a while, but he just couldn’t find time to fly over for a few days. With Taeyong and his fall make-up line launching, the meet and greets, make-up classes and filming all sorts of videos, Ten had kept himself busy over the past couple months. He hadn’t had the time to visit.

And he hated it.

‘’about how you missed Thailand?’’ Ten nodded again and Youngho chuckled at his vigour.

‘’get out of the car.’’ His boyfriend softly spoke, closer to Ten than before. Ten shuddered at the close proximity, but smiled Youngho bent over his lap to open the door, and all of a sudden Ten was met with a cold breeze and chatter all around him.

The place they had arrived at seemed crowded, lots of different voices and languages blending together as a blur while Ten tried to get out of the car without planting his face against the hard pavement.

He felt Youngho behind him after a split second. The taller wrapped his arm around Ten’s waist, and Ten smiled softly. He loved how Youngho always seemed to want to touch him, even if it was holding on to Ten’s little finger.

Ten could hear the car doors close, and a soft grunt from the driver as he put something down in front of the duo with a loud thump. He was starting to really hate not being able to see what was going on.

‘’where are we?’’ he whined, expressing his annoyance through his voice. Youngho chuckled, and Ten could hear the familiar _beep_ of the camera starting to record.

‘’well babe, take of your blindfold.’’ Youngho took a step away from Ten. He immediately felt the loss of heat, but raised his hands to unwrap the blindfold nonetheless.

As the drape let loose from his head, his eyes getting used to the sudden light, Ten gasped. He was standing right in front of the Icheon airport, two suitcases in front of him. He turned to look at Youngho, his eyes wide and the biggest smile on his face.

‘’surprise! We’re taking a break from everything and visiting your parents for a week!’’ Ten squealed in excitement, his heart filling with pure joy and love for the man who was standing a few feet away from him holding his camera.

He ran and jumped in Youngho’s arms, spreading kisses all over the taller his face. Youngho chuckled, kissing Ten back rapidly.

They stood like that for a few seconds, and Ten let go with a grunt as Youngho unwrapped his arms from around him.

‘’we have a flight to catch, babe.’’

 

‘’and that’s how he surprised me. I’m pretty sure he uploaded the video a couple hours ago, so check that out if you haven’t seen it yet. The few days I got to spend with my family due to him were just magical.’’ Ten finishes, the biggest smile on his face.

‘’very cute, babe.’’ Ten stiffens for a second, but relaxes as he sees Youngho standing in the doorway of his recording room. He sticks out his tongue, and Ten rolls his eyes.

‘’did you upload the video or not?’’ Ten asks, gesturing to his camera as a hint.

‘’I did. Want to watch it after you’re finished?’’ Ten nods at that, grabbing his phone to see how many questions he has left.

‘’I have three questions left and then I’ll be right there.’’

It was safe to say that seeing his family again cleared up Ten’s stormy cloud. They had visited old restaurants they used to go to, organized a family day where they went to the zoo -Ten’s little cousins had made sure Ten bought them a souvenir- and spent as much time together as possible. They enjoyed each-others company as much as possible, and saying goodbye had been hard.

Next time, they’d visit them, Ten’s mother had claimed. Ten had chuckled, his mother so terrified of heights a two step ladder seemed too much.

Ten answers the questions about high school advice, his music recommendations and one about his make-up line before finishing up his outro. He turns the camera off, dimming the lights in the room before leaving.

He quickly jumps into their bedroom, making his way to their ensuite bathroom to get rid of his make-up. After that, he changes into a pair of joggers and one of Youngho’s hoodies before jogging down the stairs.

He smiles as Youngho’s scent engulfs him completely. Ten could never get enough of Youngho’s natural scent mixed with his cologne and deodorant. It was the perfect formula of _Youngho_ , and Ten loved it.

‘’you always look so tiny in my clothes.’’ Youngho comments as Ten drops himself next to him on the couch, immediately laying down to rest his head on the older his lap. Ten giggles, Youngho starting to stroke his hair softly.

The video was already turned on and loaded, paused on Youngho’s face in their bathroom mirror.

‘’maybe I want to feel tiny.’’ Ten retorts, and Youngho snickers. ‘’of course you do, babe.’’

‘’don’t judge me. They smell like you.’’ He grumbles.

‘’Why do that when you can have the real thing?’’ Youngho questions, and Ten shoves his leg before letting out a laugh. Youngho wordlessly presses play and Ten listens as his boyfriend’s voice rings through the apartment.

‘’Sorry this isn’t a gaming video, by the way. I’m surprising Ten with a visit to his parents today. He hasn’t been feeling well as of lately, his mental health getting to him a little bit, so I hope this helps.’’ Ten can’t help but beam at his boyfriends words, turning his head slightly to look at Youngho.

He smiles at him, before opening his mouth.

‘’I love you.’’ Youngho smiles, leaning down to kiss him softly before pulling back.

‘’I love you too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! i'm still shook over regular, tbh. also i'm moving this weekend so i genuinely hope i can get a chapter out next wednesday, or it'll be out on thursday! i'm thinking about two more updates and then this universe is ending :(( 
> 
> see ya next week!
> 
> x D.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
>    
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)  
> 


	5. 'I do'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes badly written smut. (it's actually my first time writing smut, please excuse me hehehe)

The wind rustles through the trees, blowing the sand up around the group of people seated and standing on the grass next to the beach. The sun was beaming down on them, not as harsh as during the summers in Thailand, but effectively making the guests sweat in their fancy suits and dresses.

Ten didn’t want a fancy dress code at first, but after discussing decorations with Youngho, they both agreed it would be the best option.

The two grooms are both fidgeting, one already at the altar, talking to his groomsmen Jaehyun, Kun and his dad, while the other half of the duo stands in his dressing room, his sister, Taeyong, Sicheng and his mother fawning over him. ‘’You look absolutely gorgeous, Tennie.’’ Taeyong straightens himself, patting one of the make up brushes against the vanity before returning to work on Ten’s eyelids.

Ten plays with his thumbs, biting his lips as he lets the nerves in his body run free. ‘’stunning..’’ Ten’s mother mutters in Thai, and Ten can’t help but beam at his mother. He had told her first, right after Youngho proposed, that they were getting married. She had cried with him, sobbing through the receiver on the phone as she was so incredibly happy for her son.

It had been a Friday evening, the couple out for a date night. Youngho had seemed nervous all night, but Ten didn’t think anything of it until they got to the restaurant, the main event in their date night. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but they had both still opted for at least fancy casual clothes. The first hour of the meal Youngho was very anxious, constantly fidgeting in his seat and playing with Ten’s fingers.

He had gotten onto one knee ten minutes after the dessert had been served, and the entire trip home Ten had gushed and cried and laughed, the adrenaline and pure _joy_ in his body filling him up until he felt like he would burst, and more.

It had been a magical night for the both of them, and now a year later after a lot of planning, here they were.

‘’You know, I’m glad you’re wearing a different suit for the American wedding.’’ Sicheng says, halting his motions of styling Ten’s hair. Ten rolls his eyes, knowing that Sicheng was only joking. The Chinese male had been present for choosing the American wedding suit, while he couldn’t come to choose the Thai wedding suit.

‘’this one is just as beautiful, Tennie.’’ His sister defends him with a smile on her face, and she turns around to grab the watch Youngho had gifted him a couple nights back as they sat on the balcony of their hotel room. ‘’ _Now we can match_.’’ Her soft blue dress flowed beautifully around her body, and Ten couldn’t help but feel tears well up. He is so happy that he’s able to get married in Thailand, the legalisation of same sex marriage still incredibly fresh in his home country.

At first, when Youngho’s proposal had only been three weeks in the past, they had decided that getting married in America was the best bet. While same sex marriage had been legalized in Korea for a couple years at that point, they both felt like they should get married in at least one of their home countries.

This was the idea up until a couple months ago, when the bill on same sex marriage passed in Thailand and getting married in his own home country was now an option. It had taken some planning, but Youngho agreed that getting married in Thailand would be absolutely magical.

Their American wedding was happening in a week and a half, their honeymoon right after, and Ten is extremely excited to finally call Youngho his husband.

Seo Ten has a ring to it, if he’s being honest.

‘’And, all done!’’ with the last swipe of the subtle red lipstick against Ten’s lips, Taeyong declares him ready for the ceremony. Ten stands up, and his wedding party stands in front of him with the biggest smiles on their faces. Ten’s mother releases a tear, and it takes every ounce of self-control and respect for Taeyong’s make-up skills to not start crying himself.

Ten sighs, his breath wavering for the slightest of seconds, and everyone giggles as they walk out the door. Sicheng hands Ten bouquet and Taeyong clasps a flower to his suit. Ten’s mother kisses him on the cheek before slipping away to take her seat among the guests, and Ten’s sister wraps her arm around Ten’s.

‘’are we ready?’’ Ten’s eyes widen, realization hitting him once again, but he nods nonetheless. The walk from the beach house where he had gotten ready to the place where everything for the ceremony is set up isn’t a long one, maybe two minutes, so when Taeyong walks up to them to say that his mom is seated, Ten isn’t surprised.

‘’I think I am, yeah.’’ He hugs Taeyong, Sicheng and his sister once more, before latching onto her for footing. Taeyong opens the front door, a red carpet leading to the ceremony area starting at the bottom of the stairs.

As they get closer to the guests, Ten can feel his heart speed up. This was all he ever wanted. A loving family, a loving husband and a secure future. He wanted a day where both of his families and friends could have fun and celebrate the act of love, and Ten knows this is what today is going to be.

His sister lets go of him as Ten steps onto the aisle, and he smiles at her before kissing her cheek and turning around.

The first thing he sees is Youngho. Not the beautiful blue ocean or the setting sun behind him, not the beautiful arch and pretty flowers. It’s Youngho and Youngho only. He stands there, tall and steady, as soft tears find a way down his cheeks, rolling down his face swiftly. He has the biggest smile on his face, love and adoration coming off of him in waves as Ten walks down the aisle.

Youngho stretches out his hand and Ten takes it, the couple now standing in front of each other right underneath the arch. ‘’You look so beautiful.’’ Youngho whispers, his voice choked up due to the tears, and Ten snickers as a couple tears find their way down his cheeks as well, happiness blooming in his chest as he feels Youngho caress his cheek.

‘’Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to unite the love of these two individuals, a special union between two lovers, two partners and two soulmates.’’ Ten lets his eyes roam ever so slightly as the minister starts the ceremony.

He watches as Sicheng finds his spot next to Kun and watches as the couple intertwines their fingers, sharing a knowing smile. He watches as Jaehyun walks over to his spot next to Taeyong and watches as they do the same, intertwining their hands and Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s cheek. Ten smiles to himself, happy that his friends were happy.

Youngho and Ten joke around with the minister during the serious matters, the beautiful words Jaehyun shares as Youngho’s best man, the both of them knowing that his _real_ and raw speech won’t happen till the party later in the evening, and they listen to Taeyong’s words as Ten’s best man.

‘’And now, the lover’s vows.’’

They had decided a couple months into the planning process that Youngho would start with his vows, the older of the two better with words. It had taken some time, but a couple weeks before the big day, Youngho had ran into Ten’s new recording room in their new house, happily telling him that he was done with his vows. Ten, however, only finished them a couple days ago.

Youngho clears his throat and fully turns to Ten with a smile on his face, another tear making its way down his cheek. Ten can’t help but wipe it away, and the guests all make noises of adoration for the two lovers in front of them.

‘’Ten. The first time I saw you was the first time I believed in love at first sight. As I watched you move, smile and laugh I could feel my heart clench in such a way I had never felt before. I wanted to get to know you, hold you close and call you mine. All of this came from a couple of seconds of eye contact, and yet the effect you had on me had my world shifting on it’s axis. Hey! Stop crying!’’ Youngho stops his speech midway to wipe at Ten’s cheeks, and the Thai boy can’t help but let out a breathy laugh before nodding. ‘’I’m okay, continue.’’ Youngho shakes his head and smiles.

‘’sometimes, I have a hard time believing you chose for me. Someone as elegant, lovely, kind and incredibly beautiful as you shouldn’t be with someone like me. But when those thoughts come in, you walk into the room and smile at me, the one smile that I love so much where your eyes light up the room, and I just can’t get over my luck. You’re so beautiful Ten, and I love you so much. You’re the most beautiful, kind, selfless and giving person I’ve ever met. You make me so incredibly happy and I thank whoever lives up there every single day because I’m blessed with you. I will try and repay you for everything you do for me by simply existing and loving me every single day. I love you so so much.’’ Ten’s tears are now full on streaming down his face, and he tries to keep a composed face with a smile as Youngho starts crying too.

Ten turns his face to look around and catches his mother, father and sister also crying. And, as he turns his face even more, he can see his friends and Youngho’s family letting out a few tears as well.

‘’How can I top that?’’ Ten lets out a breathy sigh as he speaks, and Youngho tightens his hold on Ten’s hands. Ten watches as Youngho smiles even brighter, and it gives him the courage to speak.

‘’I wanted to thank you, Seo Youngho. I wanted to thank you for loving me, giving me a meaning and purpose that I didn’t know I needed. It’s an honour to be loved by you. You’re an amazing human being, and every day I pinch myself expecting to wake up from the best dream I’ve ever had. But then, you roll over and wrap your arms around me, or you kiss me, and I know that this is reality. I’m blessed to have someone like you in my life and from day one you have done nothing but be supportive of my actions. You stand behind me no matter what, picking my side in arguments even though you don’t want to, listening and being honest with me. These years with you have been the best of my life, and right now as I’m standing here, I promise you I will cherish the upcoming years we’re going to share together. I promise that I will love you more and more each day and I promise I will repay you for everything you do. You make me so happy, Youngho. You make me laugh, cry, smile and love you more each day. You put a spell on me I cannot undo, and quite honestly, I don’t want to. I love you, Youngho, and I can’t wait to spend the rests of our lives together.’’

At first there’s silence, the only noise around them from the waves hitting the shore and the wind rustling through the palm trees. Then, Youngho leans in, ‘’I love you.’’ He whispers, his throat choked up and eyes swollen slightly because of the tears.

Ten smiles and nods, ‘’I love you too.’’ He whispers back, and they both turn to the minister, who to his credit has kept it together thus far.

‘’those were some beautiful vows, my boys. Now, who has the rings?’’ The couple turns their heads to look at Youngho’s little cousin walking up to them, a small black box in hand.

The rings Youngho had proposed with were simple silver bands, a small amethyst edged into the band, the birthstone for the both of them protecting them from harm and clearing their mindset from negativity.

The ones they had picked out a couple months back had the same simple design, but this time Ten’s ring had Youngho’s initials and Youngho’s had Ten’s. The amethyst was still in its place, a little bigger this time, but still as beautiful and serving its purpose.

The small boy hands the box over to Youngho, who pats him on the head before turning back to Ten. He hands his ring to Ten, and grabs Ten’s before handing the box to Kun’s outstretched hand.

‘’Do you Seo Youngho, take Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?’’

Youngho smiles at Ten and squeezes his hands, before nodding.

‘’I do.’’ Ten smiles back at him as he raises his hand and Youngho slides the ring on.

‘’Do you Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, take Seo Youngho, to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honour and cherish him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?’’

This time, Ten squeezes Youngho’s hand before nodding.

‘’I do.’’ Youngho raises his hand with a grin on his face and Ten slides the ring on easily. They both turn to look at the minister, who smiles back at them and widens his arms.

‘’Dear family and friends, I am overjoyed to announce this loved couple as husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.’’ Overjoyed cheers erupt from everyone around them, but Ten blocks it all out as he grabs Youngho by the neck and pulls him down, Youngho meeting him halfway in a soft and swift kiss.

_They’re married._

 

For the first time ever since they shared the words ‘I do’, a silence falls over the guests and the married couple. The dance floor lights dim to a soft hue of white and blue mixed together, the soft tune of I.L.Y by The Rose entering the hall. Ten smiles at Youngho as the elder grabs his hand, ready for their first dance, and they rush to the dance floor.

Youngho wraps his hands around Ten’s waist, and Ten places his arms on Youngho’s chest as they shuffle along. The noise of camera’s clicking and their videographer taking diligent steps around them is drowned out by the look of utter love and adoration Youngho gives Ten. He’s drowned in it, Youngho kissing his cheeks and pecking his lips.

‘’I love you so much.’’ He whispers into Youngho’s chest, and he feels the elder’s chest rumble with laughter. ‘’I love you too, baby.’’

It’s such a foreign feeling. The idea of finally being able to call Youngho his husband. Finally being able to call himself Seo Ten. Finally tying the knot. It’s foreign, but it feels like home simultaneously. It’s new, but it also feels like as if they’ve been married for years.

It’s a strange experience, but Ten wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

People around them get up, and Ten turns his head to watch their friends and family get up to dance with them, lovers and friends wrapping themselves around each other in a union of love. There’s smiles, tears of happiness and laughter around the room, and Ten is at the centre of it all, Youngho’s arms wrapped around his waist as if they belong there, as if he was made for fitting around Ten perfectly.

‘’So, does my _husband_ fancy a drink?’’ They had agreed to not drink a lot, to be able to remember it all, but Ten nods his head nonetheless, a smile spreading across his face and the happiness he feels curling through his body, clenching his heart in an almost painful but pleasant way, because Youngho just called him _husband._

‘’Champagne?’’ Ten nods again then, and Youngho kisses his forehead before leaving Ten on the dancefloor. It isn’t long before Kun strides up to Ten, however, and places one hand on Ten’s shoulder and one on his waist.

‘’I cannot believe you guys are married.’’ Is the first thing the Chinese male says, and Ten laughs. ‘’me neither.’’ He breaths out, and Kun smiles at him.

‘’I’m so happy for you guys. You’re radiating happiness. It’s contagious.’’

‘’I hope so.’’ Ten retorts. He turns his head to see Sicheng watching them, and his heart swells at the look Sicheng gives Kun. It’s a look full of love, and Ten hopes he’ll attend their wedding someday.

Two arms wrap around his waist, and Ten smiles as Kun lets go. ‘’I’m sorry to interrupt, but my mom is looking for my husband.’’ Youngho states, and Ten rolls his eyes in fake annoyance. Kun shakes his head and chuckles, ‘’You go back to your boyfriend, Kunnie. He’s looking at you as if you’re his sun.’’ Ten cocks his head in Sicheng’s direction. Kun smiles before nodding and walking off, immediately wrapping his arms around Sicheng’s waist instead.

‘’Who do you think is next, Jaehyun or Kun?’’ Ten snorts and turns in his husband’s -he loves that word- hold, before raising his finger to his chin. ‘’pretty sure Jaehyun-hyung will be the first to propose.’’ Youngho nods in agreement and then pulls Ten off of the dancefloor toward his mother.

‘’do you think Taeyong-hyung will outdo our wedding?’’ Taeyong and Ten had this conversation a couple nights after Youngho had proposed. Taeyong had whined on and on about how Jaehyun just never seemed to _think_ about marriage, and Ten had comforted him by letting him describe his dream wedding.

The ideas had been grand, wedding chapel and horses and all.

‘’No one can outdo our wedding, babe.’’ There’s a certain level of seriousness in Youngho’s answer that makes Ten shiver, and he smiles at his husband. They walk up to Youngho’s mother a few seconds later, and she engulfs Ten in another big hug. He had received seven so far, not that he minds one bit. The Seo’s give great hugs.

‘’Everything is so beautiful.’’ Ten smiles at Youngho’s sister, who had appeared a moment ago, and thanks her.

The hall is decorated with blue and white themes, beautiful centre pieces adorning the tables. The tables are divided by country names and the newly-weds and their family are seated at the Earth table, while the rest has country names.

Most of Ten’s family is present, dancing and drinking and laughing, while only Youngho’s direct family is present. Next week, at their wedding in Chicago, it’ll be the other way around.

Youngho squeezes Ten’s hand as they walk toward their table after they’re done talking to his parents. They sit down, both smiling as they watch the scene in front of them unfold. It’s almost time for dinner, and with dinner comes the speeches.

A couple weeks into their engagement, they had agreed on doing a traditional wedding, since they had only planned on an American wedding. When the Thailand wedding came into view, Ten decided to not do a traditional Thai wedding, mainly because most Thai wedding traditions were made for female and male couples.

The dancefloor clears out, everyone taking a seat at their assigned table. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Sicheng and Kun make their way over to Ten and Youngho and take their seats. Youngho stands up, a microphone he was just handed in hand.

Ten spots their videographer rushing to the front, and he waves subtly at Doyoung. Doyoung flashes a thumbs up, and Ten giggles as he winks. At first, Ten didn’t really want to film such a special day. He didn’t want to have to worry about clips, the editing, the angles and only wanted to focus on having the best day of his life. That’s where Doyoung came in, offering to film it all on top of the editing he does for Ten.

Youngho had agreed when Doyoung brought it up, eager to document every single second of their precious day. And who was Ten to say no to his fiancé?

‘’Good evening everyone! First of all, Ten and I,’’ he grabs Ten’s hand and pulls him up, the two now standing while everyone else is seated, ‘’want to thank you guys for attending. It means a lot to us to be able to share our magical day with the people we love most. We hope you have a blast tonight and go home with a heart full of love.’’ Youngho puts down the microphone and kisses Ten’s cheek. He beams up at Youngho and they sit down, ready for dinner to be served.

Halfway through the main course, Jaehyun raises a spoon to his champagne glass and clinks it together, resulting in everyone halting their conversations. Including the newly-weds. ‘’oh no, here we go.’’ Youngho mutters, and Ten giggles.

Jaehyun grabs the abandoned microphone and taps on it, before clearing his throat. ‘’Hello everyone! I’m Jung Jaehyun, Youngho-hyung’s best man, and this position comes with the duty to completely embarrass the _living shit_ out of the groom. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is something I’m about to do.’’ Youngho groans, finding Ten’s hand and clutching it with all his might.

Laughs can be heard from across the hall, and Jaehyun smiles before continuing.

‘’I’ve known Youngho Seo for a while now. We go way back, actually, when I did my exchange year in Chicago at his high school. He was a complete and utter mess, back then, and quite frankly still is. Now, when Youngho decided to take off to South Korea to go to college, I was ecstatic. Turns out, dropping out of college to become a full fledged YouTuber seemed a better career path for Youngho-hyung. Anyway, I’ll spare you the details of that horrendous process, because it ended up being the reason he met Tennie here.’’

The speeches go on, Taeyong, Sicheng and Kun both taking their turns respectively. The hall is soon filled with laughter, tears of joy and embarrassed groans from the newly wedded couple mostly, and by the time everyone is done, including their parents, Ten is ready to be swallowed by a hole in the ground and jump up and down out of pure joy, simultaneously.

‘’I love you,’’ he mutters against Youngho’s chest hours later as they lay in their bed in their hotel room, naked and freshly showered. The taller of the two kisses the top of Ten’s head, mumbling the words right back at him.

It isn’t until Youngho moves his lips down to Ten’s neck, softly sucking marks into the skin and leaving breathy kisses here and there, does Ten react. He whines as Youngho’s teeth sink into the sensitive skin, not enough to break skin but just enough to hurt in the most pleasurable ways, and he can feel Youngho smile against his neck.

Youngho’s right hand is placed on Ten’s waist, his left hand travelling down to Ten’s growing hard on. He pushes Ten over so he’s laying on his back and the Thai boy spreads his legs, inviting Youngho to take his place right in between them.

They resume kissing, slow and languid drags of their lips against each other. It’s soft, slow and Ten can feel the love radiating off of their bodies. Youngho keeps his left hand down there, stroking Ten to full hardness as his whines and moans fill up the bedroom.

Ten lets his hand travel south as well, ducking down ever so slightly to feel Youngho’s already full formed erection.  He giggles in between kisses, slowly starting to stroke his husband’s dick. Youngho groans in pleasure, biting down on Ten’s shoulder to muffle the noises he’s making.

They stay like that for a while, just stroking each other and kissing, until Youngho sits up, letting go of Ten’s dick in order to grab the lube from the bedside table. He turns back to Ten and uncaps the bottle of lube, spreading the liquid onto his fingers before returning to his spot in between Ten’s legs.

The preparation goes slow, like everything else tonight, and Ten enjoys the drag of Youngho’s long fingers against his inner walls, searching for that one spot that makes him see stars. Ten lets out a yelp, a loud moan following as his vision blanks for a second. Youngho grins, and continues to prod against his prostate until Ten’s wailing in pleasure, the coil of warmth in the pit of his stomach ever growing.

‘’inside, please.’’ Ten mutters out. And Youngho loves to tease, loves to wreck Ten until he can only beg for it with terribly formed sentences, vocabulary thrown out the window simply due to Youngho pleasuring him, but tonight is about love making, and Youngho can’t wait to feel Ten around him.

He pulls his fingers out, eliciting a whine from Ten, suddenly left empty. Ten watches as Youngho spreads lube on his dick, before lining himself up with Ten’s hole. Youngho bends down and kisses Ten so lovingly, it knocks the wind out of the tinier boy for a few moments.

Youngho pushes in, and Ten gasps in pleasure. He arches his back up, effectively pushing himself further into Youngho’s lips. Youngho bottoms out moments later, his hips now against Ten’s ass, and he smiles at his husband.

‘’I love you.’’ He mutters, kissing down Ten’s neck slowly.

‘’I, _ah_ , love you, _nhg,_ too.’’ Youngho starts to move his hips, dragging himself almost completely out of Ten before pushing back in slowly, hitting Ten’s prostate dead on after a few thrusts of searching. Ten cries out, arching his back of the bed, clenching around Youngho’s dick in pleasure. Youngho moans at the feeling of Ten’s walls closing in on him, and speeds up his thrusts ever so slightly.

Ten wraps his legs around Youngho’s waist and his arms around his neck, and huffs out a moan as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach grow and grow. ‘’close..’’ he mutters into Youngho’s neck, and the older grunts.

‘’me too.’’ He speeds up his thrusts, hitting Ten in all the right spots every single time. Ten lets the pleasure take over his body, his toes curling and back arching as he comes. White spurts of cum decorate their stomachs, and it isn’t long until Youngho moans too, his hip stuttering as his cum fills Ten up perfectly.

As they come down from their highs, Youngho turns them around, still nestled deep inside Ten. Ten lays down on Youngho’s chest and pecks him on the lips. They stay like that for a while, just taking each other in, until Ten moves a little bit and feels the stickiness of his cum on their stomachs.

‘’gross, we have to shower again.’’ Youngho groans, tightening his grip around Ten before shaking his head. ‘’later.’’ He mutters, and Ten whines in protest before giving in.

‘’I love you, Seo Youngho.’’ He whispers, soft words only meant for the two of them in a moment like this. Youngho smiles and opens his eyes, looking at Ten with the most adoration he has ever felt for anyone.

‘’I love you too, Seo Ten.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the wedding! i almost cried while writing Youngho's vows, not gonna lie. I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope it shows. Once again, please excuse the terrible writing during the smutty part.. :( 
> 
> there's one more chapter left in this universe, and then it's done :( 
> 
> i love u all!
> 
> x D.
> 
> links:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)[cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


	6. The End.

Ten had always wanted to be in love.

Ever since he saw his first episode of some random Thai drama that his mother was watching in the living room, and he was able to understand what was going on, he was drawn to the idea of love.

He was drawn to the idea of being so infatuated with someone, so completely entranced by another person, it would control your life. He wanted the love his parents shared for each other with someone else.

He wanted romance. He wanted love. He wanted the real deal.

But, when he discovered his sexuality when he was fourteen, his entire dream fell apart. He was sure no other boy felt the same about other boys, that his parents weren’t going to accept him and that no one would love him the way he so desperately wanted. So desperately craved.

It wasn’t until he found YouTube, until he found other guys that were _exactly_ like him, wearing make up and talking about their relationships with other men, did Ten figure out that who he was wasn’t wrong.

He was himself, no matter who or what he loved.

His parents were confused at first, his mother always hoping he’d fall in love with a pretty girl and get married, have kids and grow old. But, she was accepting, just like his dad. There wasn’t anything different, other than the fact that whenever Ten’s mother saw a cute boy Ten’s age walking down the street she’d tell him about it, instead of with a girl.

It was no surprise to his parents that he wanted to pursue make up, either. They already kind of knew. When Ten showed them his first ever YouTube video, his mother had immediately made an account herself, and became Ten’s 300th subscriber.

Over the years, from the age of nineteen, his channel kept growing and so did Ten’s ambitions. He moved away from home, into the middle of the make up scene he was so interested in. He met people just like him, Taeyong and Sicheng with the same confusion but ambitions.

It led to Ten allowing himself to dream of love again. This time, he dreamt of meeting a nice boy his age to share his life with. He dreamt of going out with him, of sharing his life with him. He even let himself believe that when the time he loved someone so much came around, he’d be able to marry the man he was so infatuated with.

His family and friends were encouraging. There was nothing but love around Ten, but he still felt empty. He appreciated and loved everyone around him as much as he could, as much as anyone ever could, but he missed something.

As years went on without love, Ten got scared. He got scared that no one would love him the way he wanted, that he would never fall in love with someone like they did in the books, like they portrayed in the dramas he binged and the movies he watched.

And then came Youngho.

It had been a spring day, Vidcon South Korea’s first time ever, and Ten had been walking around, a premium’s creator pass slung around his neck and Taeyong right next to him, chatting on and on about someone he really wanted Ten to meet.

Ten to this day claims he saw Youngho first, but according to the older, he was the one who spotted Ten walking around.

Youngho was fixing his merch display with some workers around, and Taeyong pulled Ten over to the display like he weighed absolutely nothing.

All Youngho had to do was turn around and smile, and Ten was a goner.

‘’Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Seo Youngho.’’

From that point on, Ten started getting what he always dreamt of. He started falling in love. He started getting entranced by Youngho in ways he never quite knew were possible. He started to become used to Youngho around all the time.

He started planning a future with him, introduced him to his parents and vice versa. Ten started feeling at home with Youngho around, and it came to a point where Ten was absolutely terrified it would fall apart and Youngho would leave.

But he wouldn’t. Months turned into years. A secret relationship turned into making boyfriend vlogs and videos. Sleeping over at each other’s apartments turned into living together, sharing the same bed, the same room and the same home space. Conversations about buying a house together to start a family turned into moving vlogs and getting the keys together.

Talking about the future together into the wee hours of the night turned into wedding planning and the actual special day.

Ten had always wanted to be in love, and now, he has it. Every time he wakes up next to Youngho, spots the other in the house, goes out with him and is honoured to fall asleep next to him, Ten is reminded of this fact.

It’s every time Youngho joins him in editing, watches as Ten films or gets ready. It’s every time he’s greeted from meetings with a hug and a kiss from Youngho. It’s every time he turns over in bed and sees him. It’s every time Youngho does anything, really, and Ten couldn’t be happier.

He finally is infatuated, enchanted and entranced. Finally completely and utterly in love, no longer scared of the future because he has him right in front of him.

‘’Morning babe.’’ Ten smiles as he feels Youngho’s arms wrap around his waist, the sheets shifting as he scoots closer. He cuddles right back, leaning into the warmth Youngho’s chest gives off.

He grins even wider as Youngho places a small kiss on his cheek. It’s all he ever wanted, all he ever dreamt of, but better. So much better.

‘’Morning..’’ he mutters back, turning around in Youngho’s grip and resting his head on the older his chest. He feels his body heat up, his heart curling with love and his vision becoming hazy with tears.

‘’Hey, Tennie? What’s wrong?’’ Youngho pulls Ten back slightly, raising his right arm to wipe away his tears. Ten smiles and lets out a shaky laugh, shaking his head. He opens his eyes to look at Youngho, and he smiles even wider as Youngho looks down on him with such worry in his eyes, Ten feels light headed.

‘’I’m,’’ Ten grabs a hold of Youngho’s hand, twisting their wedding ring around before looking back up. ‘’I’m just, very happy.’’ Youngho breaks into a smile before bending down and kissing him.

‘’I’m very happy too, Tennie.’’ He replies, a giggle leaving his mouth.

‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’

**_fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you all. This story has been fun, at times hard, to write. This universe was so much more relaxed than other stuff I'm working on, and it was nice to just destress and write some love about two of my favorite people on the planet. I want to thank you all for the comments, the loving words and the kudos this universe has received.   
> Second of all, I know this is an early update haha. I start my job tomorrow, and I'm gonna be gone for the entire day which also means my regular update time. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, because I really love it, and I figured why the hell not now? Who's stopping me? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to hear more from me, you can always check out my other stories!! 
> 
> x D.   
> see ya next time :)
> 
> you can yell at me here  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)[cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)


End file.
